


My Hero, Sourwolf

by YourLifeFrustratesMe (overthehill)



Series: Tumblr: Teen Wolf Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Died, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I do love them in the show though, M/M, Prompt: Loss of Voice, Sorry no Malia and Kira, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/YourLifeFrustratesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was an accident.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>And let’s be honest, Stiles was very, very accident prone. Danger followed him around like a lost puppy.</i></p>
<p>  <i>So it wasn’t a surprise that just as the witch they were chasing was firing a spell, Stiles tripped and ended up being hit by it. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero, Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahL/gifts).



> The 4rd entry for [TWBingo](http://www.twbingo.tumblr.com) over on tumblr.
> 
> Sorry, it took so long. I still love Teen Wolf, but I haven't really been spending a lot of time doing anything TW related until season 4 came out. And this double as a gift for a new friend joining AO3 ;D
> 
> Enjoy!

**TWBingo #8 – Loss of Voice**

 

It was an accident.

And let’s be honest, Stiles was very, very accident prone. Danger followed him around like a lost puppy.

So it wasn’t a surprise that just as the witch they were chasing was firing a spell, Stiles tripped and ended up being hit by it. 

He was thrown back a few feet from where he was standing and almost instantaneously, a weird tingling feeling spread out from where he’d been hit, right at his neck. It wasn’t painful, it was just weird and a little itchy. 

And then…everything was black.

The next thing Stiles knew, he was waking up to an increasingly familiar ceiling. 

He was at the hospital.

_Again_.

He opens his mouth to talk, but before he can even try to form a word, his father and the pack surrounds him with their relieved chatter.

“Thank god, Stiles.” He hears his dad say into his ear as he was squeezed tightly in the older man’s arms. 

Behind his dad, Scott, Scott’s mom, Allison, Lydia, Issac, Erica, Boyd, and even Derek were all there, some form of a smile on all their faces.

Stiles supposed that if anyone were to be caught in the path of a rogue witch’s spell and survive with barely a scratch, it would be him. 

“You’re lucky, Stiles.” Melissa tells him as she checks him over. “You just passed out.”

“Thank you.” Stiles says…or tries to say. Only, no words seem to be leaving his mouth. 

He opens and closes his mouth a few more times, tries to say something else, and still _nothing_. He wants to scream, he was scared, but he didn’t. He has no voice apparently, so what good would it do to scream.

Eyes wide, he turns to his friends and family, they’re in as much shock as he is. 

However, Melissa, ever the calm nurse, steps forward and checks Stiles’ throat. She presses her fingers into his neck and then she shines a light down his throat, yet the result was the same as before. Nothing was wrong with him.

Except, he has no voice.

After that diagnoses, or lack thereof, Stiles just sits back in the hospital bed in shock as Melissa and the Sheriff usher the rest of the pack out of the room. 

Stiles needs his rest, they tell the pack.

Stiles really just wants to cry a little bit right now. 

\---

The next time Stiles wakes up, it’s dark outside.

He doesn’t really know what time it is and if there’s a clock inside the hospital room, he didn’t bother looking for it.

The only thing that really catches Stiles attention was the shadow standing by the window. For a town rife with supernatural creatures, mostly dangerous ones, Stiles wasn’t the least bit worried about finding a strange figure in his room. He wasn’t worried because, despite being enshrouded in shadow, he knew exactly who it was. He’d know that shadow anywhere.

“Derek.” He opens his mouth to say, but only silence comes out. 

For a second, he’d forgotten that he had lost his voice.

Hit with a sudden feeling of despair, Stiles sinks further into his not-so-comfortable pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, willing back the tears that are fighting to get out.

“Hey.” Derek’s voice is soft, gruff but comforting at the same time. “Don’t cry.”

Stiles nods his head jerkily but a single tear still manages to escape. 

It doesn’t get far though, before Derek’s thumb is wiping it away as he cradles Stiles head in his warm, so very warm, palms. 

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Stiles cracks open one eye, and tries to convey his thoughts about that particular phrase telepathically. 

You barely know what you yourself is thinking half the time.

It seems to be working as Derek glares at him half-heartedly. They’re so close right now that even without any light, Stiles can just about make out the colors of Derek’s eyes.

“You’re thinking that a Stiles without a voice isn’t a Stiles at all.” Derek says right as he closes what little distance was left between them and seals his lips over Stiles’. The kiss was soft and chaste; barely there before it was gone again. “You’re wrong.”

Stiles shakes his head, which was hard seeing as Derek was still holding his head. 

He shook his head because he doesn’t really believe the words Derek is saying. He knows deep down that he’s an important member of the pack. He’s the researcher and the goof-ball, and he’s the guy they all eventually listen to. Eventually.

He was the guy with the plan; the plan that actually _worked_. However, it usually took a lot of talk before the pack would listen to his plans, because his plans were ridiculous, but they _worked_. 

And now, without a voice…

…how was he going to get them to listen to him now. 

His voice was such a big part of him; he was loud and sometimes obnoxious, but that was what made Stiles, Stiles. 

Without his voice, without the ability to joke and yell and to catch the pack’s attention, Stiles was afraid that he would be forgotten.

He was afraid the pack would forget him. 

He was afraid that he would forget himself.

He was afraid—

“I know you’re scared.” Derek’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Stiles opens his warm eyes to Derek’s alpha red ones. “As long as I’m here, don’t be. I will get your voice back.”

This time, it’s Stiles that pulls Derek in for a kiss. The kiss was anything but chaste, and Derek winds up spending the night in Stiles’ hospital bed, curled protective around the mute boy.

That was how Melissa and the Sheriff found them the next morning. 

\---

Two weeks later, the pack has the rogue witch trapped in the preserve. 

Stiles was the one that managed to knock the witch off her feet with a swing of his trusty, aluminum bat. 

The moment the witch found herself completely surrounded by growling werewolves, eyes all aglow and clawed hands holding cold iron chains, she was begging for her life. All the confidence she had while on the run was gone.

She knew when she was trapped.

“Please don’t kill me.” Her voice quivered as she spoke.

“Then don’t give me a reason to.” Derek says, growling like the big bad alpha that he likes to think he is.

“Wha—Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want,” The witch begs some more. “Just don’t kill me.”

She tries to move forward, to reach for Derek, only to shrink back when the entire pack growls at her, teeth snapping

“His voice.” Derek points to Stiles. “Give it back and leave. Don’t ever come back.”

“I—Okay.” 

The witch says something, hand outstretched towards Stiles.

“No funny business.” Scott says around his sharp fangs.

A light glow surrounds Stiles throat before blinking out of existence almost as fast as it appeared.

“—feels weird.” Stiles mutters, hand rubbing at his throat. 

His hand stops mid-movement and his eyes widen into saucers. 

“My voice.” He says in wonderment. “It’s—”

“ _Back_!” Scott screams, rushing towards his best friend and picking him off the ground. 

Immediately, the rest of the pack joins in, even Derek, a big smile on his face as he takes Stiles into his own arms and kisses the breath out of him.

Once Derek pulls back from the kiss, the pack as a whole seemed to remember about the witch. They turn to the spot where she was just at, and it was empty. 

“You sure she left for good?” Isaac asks.

“If she dares come back…” Derek trails off with a snap of his sharp canines. 

“My hero, Sourwolf.” 

So, yeah, danger follows Stiles around like a lost puppy, but Stiles isn’t afraid as long as he has own puppies there to protect him. 

 

_Just don’t tell Derek and the pack he called them puppies._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
